


Corrupted

by anamaleth



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It isn't really them anymore and they have no real control over their behaviour, M/M, Screaming, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Threats of Violence, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Virgil and Deceit could be interpreted as either platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamaleth/pseuds/anamaleth
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this - but there was nothing Virgil and Deceit could do about it.An accident caused their friends to become something that wasn't them anymore - twisted and dangerous versions of themselves that the two of them were barely able to escape.Hiding away in a barricaded room, the only comfort they have is each other.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Corrupted

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

There should be six of them – four of them living together on ground-level where sunlight was streaming in through open windows and laughter and music was filling the rooms at all times.  
The happy little family living their ordinary and _perfect_ little life together.

And two of them, the outcasts and abominations, banished; locked away in the basement.  
No light, no music, just the two of them _stuck,_ with an everlasting reminder of a time that had long since passed.

A time where there had been three of them, when they had been their own family, demented and terrifying but perfect in their own crazy way.

Two of them terrorizing the other four – that’s what it was supposed to be like.

There weren’t supposed to be just five of them.

Two separate parts of the same coin weren’t supposed to melt into one again after being forcefully broken apart for a reason a long time ago. The force of this horrifying amalgamation wasn’t supposed to destroy everything around it, to defile that which was good and to enhance that which was harmful.

There weren’t supposed to be three beings, twisted and tainted, hunting the two that hadn’t been corrupted.

The one that had _changed_ wasn’t supposed to come crawling back to the place he had once called his home. He wasn’t meant to be there anymore, not meant to be a refuge looking for comfort in a place he had turned his back on so long ago.

And yet here he was, desperately holding on to his lifeboat, a person he was starting to love again.

Virgil had placed his head in Deceit’s lap.  
Deceit was running his gloved fingers through Virgil’s hair.  
It had been an eternity since the time they would’ve last done something like this, and yet they found themselves settling back into this dynamic.

They weren’t sure how long it had been since they had fled to this room, how long they had been _hiding_ already, but time seemed relative now that they had found each other again.

“Are you really sure they can’t get in”, Virgil asked. He couldn’t help it; couldn’t push the thought of them being found out of his mind.

“The door is barricaded,” Deceit assured him, his voice still gentle despite having to repeat himself for the millionth time, “I checked. They can’t get to us.”

“What if…” Virgil started. He was talking fast despite the exhaustion: “What if we’re just hiding away from something that will never stop hunting us? Maybe we’re just delaying the inevitable! Maybe we’re doomed to-”

Deceit removed his hand from Virgil’s hair and interlaced their fingers instead, making Virgil snap out of his spiralling monologue.  
“It’s not inevitable. We’re safe in here. And there’s still a chance that everything will be okay,” he said.

“I used to be able to tell if you’re lying almost effortlessly,” Virgil remarked.  
“You’re harder to read now.”

“A lot has changed. But you know that I would never lie to you,” Deceit promised.

“What about Santa?” Virgil asked, a smile spreading on his face.

Deceit chuckled softly and shook his head.  
“That’s different and you know it is.”

“Then what about the collector’s edition of The Nightmare Before Christmas with the Jack Skellington plushy that you ‘totally weren’t getting me for my birthday’ because it was ‘way to expensive’ and ‘not necessary because we could pirate the movie anyway’?”

For a moment, all their fears were forgotten.  
There was just the two of them, teasing each other with smiles on their faces and no thoughts of the impending doom lurking just outside their blocked door.

A chilling gust of wind swept through the room, ripping their perfect moment away from them as the room temperature dropped.

As a scratching sound was heard on the door. Virgil felt himself tensing up in an instant.

 **“This is ridiculous! It’ll only be more painful if you hide! That door won’t hold for much longer. Just give in already, maybe we’ll be more merciful then,”** threatened a voice, a terrible mixture of two different ones, rising and plummeting in volume and pitch.

“Shut up,” Virgil groaned, overcome with annoyance.  
He had heard those empty threats way too many times, to the point where they did nothing more than to occasionally plant seeds of doubt into his mind; he found himself questioning if they were right from time to time but he never gave in to the uncertainty.

He wasn’t a “poor anxious baby”, not a scared child - he was _irritated_ and wanted nothing more than to finally be done with this. Virgil tightened his grip on Deceit’s hand.

**“Alright then. But I’ll be back. And next time, you will wish you had taken this plea bargain. Next time, you will wish you were never born at all!”**

Finally, the voice ceased; Creativity, or what was left of it, left them alone once again.

Looking up at Deceit, Virgil stopped dead in his tracks:  
“You’re shivering.”

“Still totally warm-blooded. It’s not freezing cold in here at all.”

Virgil rolled his eyes.  
“So much for never lying to me”

“I’m totally doing this inten _t_ ionally. It’ _s_ absolutely po _ss_ ible for me to control when I’m like thi _s_ ”  
Deceit was hissing out his words at this point.

Virgil sat up, took off his hoodie and wrapped it around the two of them as he pulled Deceit into a hug.

“Sharing body temperature might not be as effective as a heating lamp, but I’m sure as hell not going up there to get one.”, he explained, ”Take off your gloves. Maybe I can warm your hands.”

Deceit briefly hesitated before doing as he was told, sighing softly as Virgil took his hands into his own, yellow scales pressing against pale skin.

“You don’t need to hide your scales when you’re with me,” Virgil said in a hushed voice.

Deceit didn’t respond, he simply nestled closer to Virgil, giving in to the drowsiness creeping up his body. He was fast asleep in next to no time.

He looked so peaceful with his mouth slightly open and his chest rising and falling slowly and steadily.  
Virgil knew how exhausted he was, how hard he was trying to hide the fact that he desperately needed a break; he wouldn’t dare to wake him.

**“Kiddo? Why would you even try to hide? _We_ are your family, Virgil! You belong with us!”**

There he was again. This wasn’t fair. _None of this_ was fair.

Something inside of Virgil was itching to get up and fight this terror once and for all. He knew he shouldn’t - of course he did - he hadn’t just spontaneously lost his common sense, yet he still had to restrain himself.

**“Please, Virgil. Don’t do this to us. To me. How do I deserve this? Am I not good enough for you, anymore?”**

Virgil’s fingernails dug into the palms of his hands.  
_This isn’t Patton_ , he told himself. And although he was certain that he was right, hearing those words in a voice that had once belonged to his best friend was painful.

**“I can’t believe you would turn on us like that. I thought we were friends. I thought you loved us! But it turns out that was all a lie! You’re nothing more than a dirty liar, just like him!”**

At least _his_ voice was clearly distinguishable from Patton’s at this point.

**“Fine! If you wanna be like that, go on! But you are going to burn in hell for it!”**

‘Yeah, you better run,’ Virgil thought bitterly.

After that, things seemed to go back to normal for a while – at least as far as “hiding away from twisted and horrifying versions of your friends that are only there because of an _accident_ ” could be considered normal.

It wasn’t that Virgil had been lulled into a false sense of security - because nothing could have prepared him for this – but when a new voice was heard outside their door, everything inside of him was screaming to either run away or destroy what had made them suffer for way too long.

**“You must be aware of the fact that you cannot hide away in there forever. So why don’t just GIVE UP NOW AND END THE WAITING?! IT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE TO PROLONG THIS ANY FURTHER!”**

Virgil flinched as the screams grew louder. Oh no...They had gotten Logan, too.  
It had been naïve to hope that somehow, he’d have found a way to escape – yet Virgil hadn’t lost hope until now.

“Fuck…that was him, wasn’t it?” Deceit whispered.

Virgil hadn’t noticed him waking up. Though sleeping through those screams did seem impossible.  
Neither of them knew what to say. After all, nothing they could say would make this any easier.

Virgil nodded. It pained him to acknowledge it, but saying it out loud would have been even worse.

Deceit and Virgil held each other close, drowning the awful torment out.  
At least, despite everything, they had each other.


End file.
